Operation Jane
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Life has been good in Storybrooke after journeying to the underworld. Until, a visitor from the future is accidentally brought through Zelena's old time portal-A young girl with knowledge of the heroes and bright blue eyes, desperate to find her way home. Is her connection just a coincidence or something more? Could she be another threat or the key to their future? CaptainSwan Fic
**I've had this idea in my head for months and finally decided to write it. Hope you all like it!**

 **Don't forget to check out my mulit-chapter story, In the Midst and my collection of one shots, Be My Happy Ending**

 **Enjoy! Please Review!**

 _Operation Jane_

Peace was a relative term here in Storybrooke, Maine. A few weeks without an outburst was enough to give everyone some much needed peace, but they still had an anxious feeling in the pits of their stomachs, just waiting for something to happen. This mentality was mainly adopted by Emma, who for her whole life went from one chaotic situation to another. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong.

And sure enough, twelve weeks after arriving home from the Underworld something went wrong. Nothing major, but being that it was their first incident since defeating the Darkness, Hades and saving Emma and Killian, they were all a little on edge.

The past year in Storybrooke had been one of the most eventful, for lack of a better term. Between Elsa and the Snow Queen, the trio of Darkness and Gold, Zelena doing whatever she does, finding the author, battling the darkness and battling the lord of the Underworld, they all welcomed a break from the fighting, as short as it may be. But the call from David that something looked suspicious in the old farm house in the woods was not shocking, but disappointing. The peace was over.

Emma, with Killian in tow, trudged up to the old farm house in the woods, once where Zelena had once done her evil bidding. The one with the time portal that Emma and Killian had fallen through and, as a result, brought Elsa and Zelena, disguised as Maid Marian, to Storybrooke.

David met them outside, a calm look on his face, despite his worried tone that had come over the phone just minutes before. "It's not bad." He assured them. "No villains that I am aware of, but the time portal is on the fritz."

"Zelena's time portal?" Killian questioned, raising his eyebrow and turning between Emma and her father.

"Same one. I saw the light a few hours ago. It wasn't open for long I don't think." David explained. "But there is one issue."

Emma sighed, letting her shoulders move with her breathing. "What's that?"

"Someone came through."

Emma looked at the sky, fighting the urge to curse or roll her eyes. "Who?"

"I don't know.." David told them. The doors to the farm were closed so Emma could not peer in and see who was waiting for them.

"How old?" Killian jumped in.

"Teenager. Can't be older than seventeen."

"Well." Emma said. "There is only one way to find out." She pushed past her father, moving to the large doors to pull them open. Killian moved to the other door to help her and when the entrance was large enough that multiple people could walk through, the trio made their way into the farm.

The young girl sat on the floor, elbows on her knees, face looking straight at them. Her long dark hair was disheveled, framing her face and running down past her shoulders onto her back. Bright blue eyes, lacking fear, peered up to them. She did not smile, she did not frown. The girl kept a stoic look as the band of heroes approached her.

Emma knelt down near the girl, careful not to startle her. "Where are you from?" Emma asked what she hoped would be an easy question. The girl just gave her a shrug and it took Emma a moment to realize that the girl couldn't answer that without knowing where, and more importantly when, she was currently.

"Are you hurt?" Emma tried another approach. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." A whisper came out from the girl's lips, as she struggled to her feet on wobbly legs, ignoring the hand Emma was holding out to her.

"Good." Emma nodded, turning to see Killian and her father still behind her, supporting her. "When are you from?" Emma scanned the girl, seeing that she was wearing fairly modern clothing. Dark red skinny jeans with a white tee shirt and a leather hoodie, where the body of the jacket was black leather and the sleeves were a grey sweatshirt material.

"Where is this?" The girl sounded bolder than before.

"Storybrooke, Maine." Emma hoped that would be enough to get the girl going.

The girl pursed her lips together. "Last villain here?"

Emma turned to her father and boyfriend, as if needed help remembering who they last fought. "Technically, Hades, but that wasn't in Storybrooke." Emma explained. "Before that-I was the dark one."Emma was hesitant to add that detail, scared it might frighten the girl and she wouldn't trust them.

Instead, her eyes lit up. "You're Emma Swan?"

"I take it by the fact that you know of her that you are from the future?" Killian's voice came out from behind her." The girl nodded to him.

"How do you know me?" Emma focused her attention back on the girl.

"Well, you're the Savior. You're kinda a big deal." She said nonchalantly.

Emma's lie detector started to feel strange, but she pushed it aside. It was the fact that the girl was giving her attention and treating her like a celebrity that made her feel uncertain.

"How far into the future are you?" Emma asked, repositioning the attention off of her.

"Twenty-years maybe?" The girl tried to figure out. "Maybe a little more. Something around there though."

"What's your name?" Emma asked her.

The girl looked past her to the time portal. "Well, if your Emma Swan than you know what that thing does. That also means that you know that the less I tell you about me, the better. Less of a chance that I will mess things up."

"We can't help you get home if we don't know who you are." David interrupted.

"Than we have a problem." Killian sighed.

"Not necessarily." Emma turned around. "We just need a memory potion. Regina and I can figure that out."

"Emma-" Killian warned.

"Light magic." She reassured him. "Let's get her to Granny's and fed. Once we know we can forget anything she tells us we can figure out how to get her home." The men nodded.

Killian moved to Emma's side as they started to make their way out. "Do you have a bad feeling about this, love?" He whispered in her ear.

"Killian, she's a kid. What's the worst she can do?"

"Pan was a child too. You're point?" He challenged.

"That's different."

"She knew who you were?" Killian changed his approach. "Doesn't that alarm you?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm the Savior. Maybe she's heard of us."

"When the Snow Queen knew you, it was different though."

Emma stopped walking and turned to him. "Killian, it's fine. Even if this kid isn't to be trusted, we've faced way worse. Some teenager from the future is nothing we can't handle."

"Aye, love." And that was the end of it.

* * *

"We need an Operation Name." Henry announced when they introduced him to their visitor at Granny's.

"Kid, we don't even know her name." Emma told him.

That didn't seem to phase Henry. "Okay, so we just name her after the Operation."

"I highly doubt she would like to be named after some animal." Emma teased her son, leaning against the counter at the front of the diner.

"Okay-" Henry thought for a moment. "Operation Jane. Jane is a fairy tale sounding name."

"Well, if you want to inform her that you've named her Jane, be my guest." Emma ruffled his hair, something that she knew he hated more and more as he got older.

"Well it's better than your idea of calling her "Girl 1."

* * *

They took to calling her Jane, at Henry's insistence. She stayed a spare room in Emma and Killian's house, both so that she could have a room over her head and so they could keep an eye on her.

Days had passed since Jane had arrived in Storybrooke and they still were no where closer to figuring out who she was. She was a conversationalist when they all talked, but she never offered any information about herself, besides that she was sixteen and desperately wanted to get home.

Emma and Regina worked long hours to make a light magic forgetting potion. It was harder with the adsense of Dark magic, but they were up to the task. After that, they could figure out how to reopen the time portal and get her home.

They tried to keep the amount of people who knew about the girl to a minimum. She always was with someone else, to make sure someone from the town did not ask questions about her. Word travels fast in a small town and the last thing Jane needed was everyone working to figure out who she was.

Thankfully, no one else had come through the time poral yet. On the downside though, was that the time portal had not opened naturally yet and they did not know if it would.

Emma came home from the Sheriff station one day, about a week after Jane arrived. Killian was still at work at the docks. Henry was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework and Jane was reading a book in the living room.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Emma asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good." Henry closed his book quickly. "So, there was something I wanted to talk to you about?" His words rushed together in a hushed town.

"Slow down, kid. What is it?" She plopped herself down into a chair so she could hear him without either of them yelling.

"I think I know how to figure out who Jane is."

"How?" Emma whispered, not wanting Jane, who was in the other room, to overhear their conversation.

"I'm the author. I just need to write her story." Henry explained with a smile on his face.

"Henry, it's not that easy." Emma shook her head. "Her story is in the future. It hasn't happened yet."

"Give me some time with her. I can figure this out." He pleaded.

"Henry, I want you to help, but she's not going to tell any of us anything until we get that forgetting potion."

"And what if we don't?" Henry asked her.

"Hey." Emma looked at him, speaking softly. "What happened to that hopeful kid that found me in Boston? You never give up, Henry. Don't know"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I won't. I just want her to get home."

* * *

It took ten days, but Emma and Regina finally got the potion made. They had enough for eight doses-one for every person who had had real interaction with her. Killian, Emma, David, Mary-Margaret, Henry, Regina and Robin. They made the eighth one for Jane, is she should chose to forget about her trip to the past when they figured out how to reopen the time portal so she could go home.

Jane was still hesitant to tell Emma her story. Emma had sat her down when they developed the potion, but Jane still wouldn't budge. Emma could see the fear in her eyes now, fear that hadn't been there when they found her. She didn't have the look of a lost girl, but she was lost. She was in a strange place with strange people and that was enough to make any child go mad.

"Jane, I need your help if we are going to get you home." Emma reasoned with her.

Jane seemed to rack her brain for any way out of it. She turned back to Emma. "Give me three days. If I can't figure it out, I will come back to you and tell you everything."

Emma sighed, hesitating, but gave in. This kid was stubborn, alright, but Emma knew pushing her would do no good. "All right. You've got three days."

Henry quietly slipped out the back entrance of Granny's. He looked around to make sure no one saw him, only relaxing when he saw Jane leaning against the wall.

"I see you got my note." Jane said, getting his attention. She had left a note in his room, telling him to meet behind Granny's after school, while Emma and Killian would both still be at work.

"You know, we live in the same house." Henry greeted her. "Whatever you have to say, couldn't you say it there."

She shook her head. "Too risky."

He moved to stand by the fencing that went around the building and she came up beside him, resting her arms over the wires.

"They got the potion." Jane said, as if this was just casual conversation and not some secret meeting she had called him to.

"I know." Henry told her. "One step closer to getting you home."

Jane nodded. "I still haven't told them who I am."

"Why?"

"They won't believe me." Jane breathed out the words she had been holding in since she got there.

"Why?" Henry asked again.

"It's a long story." She kicked her feet around at the dirt, trying to seem relaxed.

"I'm a good listener." Henry smiled. "I'm the author, you know. Stories are kinda my thing.

Jane hummed. "I know. But that's not why I called you here."

His face surely showed the confusion he was feeling. "Why then?"

She smiled slightly. "You have the heart of the truest believer."

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things." She vaguely answered.

"So, who are you?"

Jane took a deep breath, seeming to prepare herself for it, as if she did not even know who she was. "Your sister." It came out as more of a question than a statement.

Henry stepped back from the fence, processing the words that had just come from her mouth. "My sister?"

"Half-sister if we are getting technical." She tried, and failed, to hide her nervousness with her rambling.

"Robin and Zelena's daughter?"

"No. That's Rosaleigh." Jane explained to him. "She's a few years older than me."

"So, you're-"

"Felicity Jones, at your service." She stated, sounding like her father.

But Henry was still caught on the words. "You're-"

"Killian and Emma's daughter." She said softly.

"They don't have a daughter." Henry tried to rationalize with her, tried to make sense of what was going on. It wasn't everyday his sister from the future who was not even born yet came in and asked him for help.

"They will." She was calm, considering everything going on. "They get married. Probably soon, if my timeline is right. He probably has the ring in his pocket as we speak." Henry thought it would be too soon, considering his mother's walls and Killian's fears, but they did share a heart. Marriage was not that far down the road. "They get married and have me and then our brother, Charlie."

"After Prince Charles during that time they went back in time? Henry started to piece the picture together.

Felicity nodded, a smile playing at her lips."They considered naming my Leia, but they liked Felicity more. It means happiness. Something both of them were working on accepting that they could have. They ended up using Leia as my middle name."

Henry ran a hand through his hair, trying to make sense of everything. He would have another sister and then a brother. Emma and Killian would get married. Maybe their was a positive side to not knowing the future. It was hard to all take in at once.

"I think you should tell them." Henry finally said.

Her expression turned sour. "They will not believe me."

"They will. Just might take a little more explaining than it did with me. But maybe they will know a way to get you home."

"I think if I tell mom she will freak out. You know how she is."

"Then tell Dad." Henry felt a bit strange calling Killian dad, but he was one of the closest things he would ever get to a father figure.

"Okay." Felicity sounded like she was trying to convince herself, not just Henry.

"He's at the docks now. You can probably catch him before he goes home."

She gave a hesitant smile. "Thanks Henry."

"No, problem, sis."

* * *

Killian loved his new found life. It was greater than he could have ever imagined. He spent his days working at the docks, enjoying the sea, his first home. He had a real home, however, with Emma and Henry. Emma and Killian had moved forward with a real relationship after returning from the Underworld, both ready to face the future.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the dock. Emma sometimes visited him at work, but always during her lunch break so they could eat together. She would never come this late. Henry had just gotten out of school and normally went straight home to get a head start on his homework.

Killian looked up to his work to find Jane running towards him, her dark hair flying in the wind. She was dressed in what Emma and Henry called jeans and the jacket she had been wearing when they found her. Killian set what he had been holding down to meet her.

"Lass, we told you to stay home. No one can know you are here." He tried not to sound to reprimanding, but she could not just be running around Storybrooke whenever she pleased.

"I know." She panted. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"Couldn't you have talked to me at the house?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shifted her weight on her feet, appearing uneasy. "Yes. But I don't really want Emma to know yet."

Killian nodded, not quite satisfied with her answer. "And why's that, lass?"

"It's kinda-weird." She admitted, still kicking her feet at the ground.

Killian chuckled. "Emma understands weird." He said the last word as she had, an accent that did not suite him. "She found out she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, her son was adopted by the Evil Queen and she lives with Captain Hook. Trust me, whatever it is, it can not be that strange."

"Oh, trust me it is." Jane said under her breath. She moved to a nearby bench, close to where Killian had been working. He quietly followed her and sat opposite of her.

"My family-" Jane started. "They are really complicated. I think if she found out who my family was it might-it might freak her out a bit."

"It can't be any more complicated than poor Henry's family." Killian laughed, but Jane only stifled a smile. "Okay, lass, who's your family?"

Jane reached for her neck and slipped a necklace over her head. She held in her hands a gold locket, placing it in front of him so he could see. She opened in and placed it in his hands.

"It's an old picture. Two of three years ago." She explained. "Or eighteen years from now?"

He smiled at her before analyzing a picture. Five people stood out on the beach, the water behind them. Two children were in front, one he figured a younger Jane and the other a boy a few years younger than her, blonde hair and a big smile on his face. On the right side was a man, probably in his late twenties, brown hair and a tall figure. Besides him was a blonde woman, long locks falling down on her sides. The fifth person was a man, tall and dark, with his one arm around the woman besides him and the other, with a hook attached, laying on the shoulder of the young boy in front of him.

"This is-" Killian struggled for words and he put together what was going on. He could not say it out loud though. It was not real. It could not be real.

"I'm sorry, Papa." The girl whispered, looking down.

He looked back at the picture and put it all together. It was him, Emma and Henry, all in the future. In front of them stood what must be his-. It was not possible.

"You're my-" Killian looked up at her.

"Daughter." She spoke as if she had done something wrong, as if her traveling back in time was a huge error on her part and she would soon be punished.

"And the boy?" Killian tried to make sense of it all.

"My brother." She whispered, staring at her lap. "Your son. Charlie."

"Charlie." He said to himself. He repeated the name in his head several times until he realized. The name was from the Storybook. "Charlie and-" He did not even know his own daughter's name.

"Felicity."She quietly stated, still unsure of how he was going to react. "It means-"

"Happiness." He cut her off.

"You and Emma fought for your happy ending. You thought it was only fitting."

Killian ran his hand through his hair, trying to process it all. He had a daughter and a son. He would get a real future with Emma, get to be a father figure to Henry. Everything that he dreamed of would actually happen.

"Tell me what happens." He whispered to her desperately, clutching her necklace in his hand.

She nodded, before slowly starting. "You and Emma get married. I don't know how soon it is to now, but it has got to be in a few years. You get married and you're happy and than you have me. Three years later you have Charlie. Your happy though. A lot of curses and fighting and adventures, but you are happy." She smiled a bit at the end, before turning solemn again. "You have to forget everything I told you. You can't remember it."

"Is that why you did not want to tell? You thought things might change if you did?" He questioned her.

"I knew Emma would freak out." She answered truthfully. "She never does well with change. But I did not want to lose what I have. It's good in the future. I don't want to lose it."

Killian nodded, processing her words. Silence fell over them before he turned to her and asked. "Am I a good father?"

She smiled, relief coming to her face. "Yeah. You are." It was music to Killian's ears. "You were terrified at first. But you got the hang out it. You always out on your ship on the weekends and had Charlie and I convinced that pirating was the way to go over royalty." She laughed, as if reliving a memory. "You guys did a good job keeping us safe with every curse and new threat. You were super strict with us using our magic, but eventually you let us help you guys with saving the day."

Killian got caught up in the words she was saying, relishing in the fact that he could provide his children with what he and Emma never had. He ran through her words again before hitting a point that resonated with him. "You have magic?"

Felicity rubbed her neck, a nervous tick she picked up from him. _From her father_ rung in his head. "Yeah, why?"

"I know how to get you home."

* * *

Emma sighed as she heard the sound of running footsteps approaching her desk at the sheriff station. Leroy was probably coming in to inform her about something that she just did not want to know about. She pushed her chair back, pulling herself out of her seat to meet the visitor.

She was pleasantly surprised when Killian came in, Jane in tow. His face did not wear the expression it normally did when he came to visit her. He was anxious and Jane looked incredibly nervous.

"Hey, what's up?" She greeted him. The fact that Killian did not wrap her up in his arms or kiss her like he normally did when they first saw each other was not lost on her.

"Where's the wand?" He breathed out, scanning the room.

"What wand?" Emma questioned.

"The one the Crocodile gave us in the past. The one you used to get us home." He hurried to explain.

Emma racked her brain for what they did with the magical wand after they arrived home. "I gave it to Regina. It is in her vault."

"Call her and tell her to get it."

Emma sighed, knowing what Killian was getting at. "Killian, that's not going to work. You remember what Rumple said. You need someone who wields-"

"She has magic." Killian cut her off, turning back to Jane, who was standing behind him, letting Killian fight the battle for her.

"She does?"Emma leaned over a bit to see Jane. "This would have been valuable information a week ago." Emma did not try to sound condescending, but maybe it was just the parent in her.

Jane finally spoke up. "In my defense, I did not know I could just use some wand and poof my way home."

"It's a little more complicated than that." Emma explained. She took a few steps towards Jane, standing herself next to Killian. "Born or cursed?" Emma remembered the first time she had been asked that question and had no idea what the person meant.

"Born."

"Who trained you?"

Jane looked unsure, peering up to Killian for support. He grinned at her and nodded. "Formally, Regina helped teach me. But I learned a lot from watching my mom."

"And who would that be?" Emma asked slowly.

Jane clenched her teeth a bit, looking up at Emma and Killian, but words did not come out. Her mouth hung open as she tried to force the answer out, but only silence came. Emma felt Killian grab her hand, giving it a squeeze. When she looked up at him, for some type of explanation or answer, he simply nodded.

Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard the girl in front of her whisper, "You."

Emma's head went into a daze. Now she knew why Jane had been so hesitant to open up to her. She did not blame her though. Emma turned slightly to Killian, realizing he was the girl's father. They would have a future together. They would survive and be happy and have a family and all the things they both fought so hard for. All the things Emma feared so much, both that they would happen and that they would not happen, would actually occur. She felt fear rising in her chest, the fear that she would be completely vulnerable with someone and that she would lay everything out on the line, but the minute she looked at the girl standing in front of her, who now more than ever looked like her father and stood like her mother, her anxiety disappeared.

"You know." Emma started hesitantly. "This is not the first time a kid showed up claiming to be my child."

Jane laughed, a bit of emotion in her voice. "I've heard the stories."

"So," Emma avoided the obvious elephant in the room. "My daughter" the word felt awkward in her mouth. "Has magic?"

The child nodded. "It started coming in when I was young."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Wonderful." Her false memories of raising Henry as a toddler were hard enough. She could barely imagine a child with magic.

"Yeah. From what you tell me, it was a handful." Jane informed her, her voice a bit brighter than before. "We did the equivalent of Mommy and Me magic sessions with Regina and Robin's daughter though. You did a good job of training me with it."

"You sure enough in your magic to do this?" Emma asked her.

She nodded confidently. "I learned from the best."

* * *

Regina met them at the portal, not asking too many questions when they asked her to bring the wand they had entrusted her with what seemed like decades ago. Emma and Killian stood back as Regina and Jane talked about how to use the wand and about the memory potion.

"You alright, love?" Killian whispered to her, nudging his arm against hers and interlocking their fingers.

"Just shocked. Not everyday that someone from the future shows up saying they are your kid."

"Let's just hope this is the last time that it happens." He joked quietly, before turning serious. "Her name is Felicity."

Emma hummed, remembering that the girl had never told them her name, out of fear of the timeline consequences. "Pretty. Felicity Jones."

Killian beamed when she said the name. "We have a son too. Charlie."

Emma laughed. "You're kidding, right? We named our son after your fake name?"

"Sentimental value, love." He smiled at her, glancing up at Felicity, their daughter, speaking with Regina, just a few feet away from them.

"I always thought we would use your brother's name." She whispered.

He looked down at her, moving slightly to stand in front of her. "You've thought of us having children before?" He seemed shocked.

"We share a heart." She giggled, trying to hide the fear that she always got when having these types of conversations. "I guess I thought the rest of the package was not off the table."

Killian looked over to Felicity again, making sure she was occupied. "I am only telling you this because we are going to forget any of it happened within a matter of minutes." He whispered to her. "I have a ring at home for you."Emma gasped, knowing what he meant by it. She could not find any words to respond, so he continued. "I got it shortly after we got home from the Underworld. I have just been waiting for the right time. The only thing stopping me from bloody asking you right now is the fact that you won't remember."

"Did she tell you if we-" The emotion in Emma's voice stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"Aye, we do. Soon." He whispered.

"I'm going to miss her." Emma looked over slightly to see the girl.

"The sooner we get married and have her, the less time you have to spend missing her." Killian's voice sounded confident, eyebrow raised in that cocky way that she loved.

Emma placed her hand on his chest before stating. "That's on you pirate. You better hurry up and ask."

Their moment was cut short by Regina yelling, not so patiently, to them that she was ready. They walked over to the portal, hand in hand.

"Now, just focus on home. You know your magic. Do whatever you have to do to get it to work." Regina instructed her.

Felicity nodded, before looking over at Emma and Killian. She turned back to Regina. "Would you give us a minute?"

The queen nodded and moved out of sight.

"Thank you." Felicity started out. "For everything. I know you won't remember any of this, but-"

"It was our pleasure, lass." Killian cut in. "We look forward to getting to meet again."

Killian squeezed Emma's hand, urging her to say something is she was able. "We'll miss you, kid. Be safe, okay?" Felicity nodded.

Killian smiled, at both of the girl. At his girls, he thought. "She will be quite all right. She's a Jones after all."

Felicity smiled up at them, agreeing through her eyes. She looked over to Regina, making eye contact with her to let her know they were ready. The evil queen came back, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You sure you can do this?"

Felicity turned to her parents, staring straight at them, when she answered. "Positive."

Regina, Emma and Killian stepped back. Emma immediately felt a tug at her heart as she watched her daughter prepare to leave. Felicity closed her eyes, focusing on her magic, until the portal open. Bright lights spread throughout the air and the familiar noise filled Emma's ears.

Felicity turned back to them, clutching the wand and potion in her hand. She wore a huge smile on her face. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad." She whispered, just loud enough for them to hear, before jumping in.

Killian wrapped Emma up in his arms, knowing what she felt watching their daughter leave. The void in her was unexplainable. Emma felt a few tears slip from her eyes,but she moved to dry them off her face. "Let's go."

Killian arched his back, looking down at her in his arms. "You sure, love?"

"The sooner we start on our future, she sooner we get to see her again."

Killian gave her that lopsided grin she loved so much. His eyes had unshed tears and his breathing was heavy. "Then, my love, let's go live our future."

* * *

Henry gave Emma and Killian a knowing smile as he downed his forgetting potion. The two of them were the last to go through with it. Emma chugged the drink down, placing it down on the counter. As she placed the empty vial down, she had no clue what she was doing in her parents loft with everyone else. She did not have many memories of that day. But the strangest part was, she could not explain the strange emptiness in her chest.

* * *

Life in Storybrooke went on after the return from the Underworld. No villains, no curses, no nothing. It was good. For weeks, they were all happy.

The amount of days that Emma remembered that empty feeling in her chest went down, but she still could not place her finger on it.

Five months after their return, Killian got down on one knee and asked Emma to marry him. Of course, she said yes. A part of her was still terrified for this next step, but she knew they were both ready. They already shared a heart-marriage was nothing they could not handle.

A wedding, on the other hand, was a bit of a challenge. Her mother graciously did not push her on the whole "big fairy tale wedding", but the fact that everyone knew Emma and Killian and therefore wanted to be invited did not make things easy on the engaged couple. About six months into their engagement, they said "Screw it" and opted to just have a small ceremony aboard the Jolly Roger.

And a beautiful ceremony it was. Only their closest family and friends were there and neither of them would have had it any other way. The day was filled with happiness, laughter, joy, tears, and everything in between. It was perfect.

Eventually, the bubble they were all living in burst. Jafar (because of course he was real too) showed up, wreaking havoc on the town. His dark magic was strong, but so were his weaknesses, making his downfall hard, but inevitable.

Emma learned to live her life during the curses, the villains and every other thing that could (and would) go wrong. She was happy, truly happy. She had a loving husband, an amazing son, wonderful parents, a growing little brother, and many friends who were close enough to be considered family. Life was good in Storybrooke. Life was better than it had been in a long time and better than Emma ever imagined it could be.

The lost little girl finally found her way home.

A few years into their marriage, Emma and Killian were hit with a new bombshell. They were expecting. They had decided to wait for kids, both open to the possibility, but happy with how their family was. Emma was nervous when she first saw the positive sign on the pregnancy test, but Killian's reaction, overjoyed of course, made her realize that she really did want this. That they really could do this.

And nine months later, in the dark hours of the morning, after months of waiting and hours of painful labor, Emma delivered a beautiful baby girl. Their baby girl. Their little Felicity Leia Jones. Her first name meant happiness and her middle name was a reminder to her parents of how they got to where they were. Her father beamed with pride as he held her for the first time. Her grandparents oohed and awed over her. Her older brother, nervous at first, loved holding her and telling her the stories of everyone in her family.

For the first time in a long time, Emma no longer felt that void in her chest. She could not explain it, but maybe it was better that way. Things had a way of working themselves out on their own.


End file.
